Pokemon lemons )
by tyler887184
Summary: only do f human x m pokemon give me your suggestions and I will write most of them
1. Intro

Give me suggestions and I will try to write the stories as soon as possible and I will not respond to vulgar/abusive language.

I will try to update several times a week.


	2. F Human x Tangrowth

Emily was taking a stroll in the forest on a Sunday afternoon with her trusty Tangela. Emily was an attractive 16 year old girl. She had a wonderful ass that has attracted many eyes over the years. He boobs were average sized but they were beautifully sculpted. He long brunette hair went halfway down her back and perfectly complimented her pale yet tan skin. Emily was a preppy good girl who always behaves and has never steps out of line. All the guys were constantly trying to get in her pants but she was an admitted prude. She had never felt so much as a tingle down there before and she would be perfectly happy keeping it that way for a very long time.

As she was walking in her black, skin-tight leggings and her pale orange off-the-shoulder top, she noticed a TM lying in the grass off to the side of the path. She picked it up and saw that it was the move "Ancient Power". She checked her Pokedex and saw that Tangela could learn it so naturally she taught it to him.

All of the sudden, a wild Mightyena jumped out of the woods and attacked Emily.

"Quick! Tangela use Ancient Power!"

Tangela used Ancient Power and the Mightyena fainted instantly.

"Wow, critical hit! Nice job Tangela!"

She went to give her pokemon a hug when all the sudden he started to glow. After several seconds he was bathed in a bright white light as he started to transform. He slowly grew to tower above Emily, who was 5'3". She guessed that he was probably close to 6 and a half feet tall. The light slowly faded away as her newly evolved pokemon came into view. Emily took out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon. Tangrowth captures its prey by extending its arms, which are made of vines."

"Sweet, you evolved! Come here you big lug."

Emily went over to give her new Tangrowth a hug but he shoved her away, landing her flat on her butt. Tangrowth walked over and stood over her. Emily ripped out her pokeball and tried to call back Tangrowth but he simply swatted it away.

"Ta-ta-tangrowth what are you-"

She didn't have time to finish her thought before Tangrowth shoved one of his thick vines inside her mouth. Emily easily spit it out and got up quickly. Realizing what he wanted, she turned and ran as fast as she good away from Tangrowth. Seeing her lovely ass bouncing as she ran only managed to turn Tangrowth on more. He quickly shot out one of his vines and wrapped it around her foot, slamming her to the ground. He slowly pulled her towards him, enjoying watching her struggle against his superior strength.

Once she was at his feet, Tangrowth wrapped another vine around her other foot, lifting her upside down in the air. He immediately ripped off her shirt and bra, fondling her tits with two more of his vines. At the same time, he shoved one of his 3" thick vines into her mouth, mercilessly face fucking the helpless girl.

Emily was surprised by a small tingly feeling she was having in her vagina. Glancing down she saw that she was already soaked. She couldn't help it though, Tangrowth was playing with her nipples in such a way that she was overwhelmed with ecstasy.

Tangrowth also noticed her sopping crotch and decided to take a look for himself. He ripped a hole in her leggings and her underwear and slowly started rubbing her pussy. Even though Emily was pleading for Tangrowth to stop, she was secretly begging him to continue.

No longer being able to bear it, Tangrowth shoved one of his vines into her pussy, breaking through her hymen and continuing to go deeper. Emily screamed in excruciating pain as she was penetrated by the large vine, blood flowing freely from her vagina. Tangrowth could care less, he brutally thrust his vine in and out of her hole, enjoying every single thrust.

Emily's pain was slowly sapped away, being replaced by immense pleasure filling her to her very core.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. FUCK ME TANGROWTH, FUCK ME."

He continued to thrust into her pussy, feeling himself nearing his climax. He continued to pound her pleading pussy when they simultaneously came, squirting their juices all over each other.

Tangrowth then used two more vines to grab her hands and flip her so she was upright. He took another vine and shoved it deep into her asshole, now pounding both of her holes at the same time.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH TANGROWTH STOOOPPPPP!"

Tangrowth pretended not to here her because the pleasure was so immense and consuming. Tangrowth started fucking her faster and harder, almost become a blur of vines and cum.

"OH-OH-OH-OH MY-Y-Y-Y-Y GO-O-O-O-O-D-D! DO-O-O-O-O N-O-O-O-T-T ST-O-O-O-O-P-P"

This time Emily came long before Tangrowth, causing her slick juices to cover the vine pokemon. Tangrowth, deciding to try and increase his pleasure even more, shoved two more vines into each of his holes, stretching her pussy to the limit.

"AAAHHHHH OK TANGROWTH THATS TOO MANY"

She was consumed by pain as Tangrowth fucked her even harder. Slamming into her so hard it shook her to her very core. Tangrowth was nearing his climax and as he felt coming he took one vine out of each of her holes so that when he cummed he not only overflowed both of her holes, he also covered her with his juices.

Tangrowth then put down Emily and walked away. Emily, unable to move, just lied there, cum seeping from her holes. She would continue to lie there until her mother came along looking for her and found a sight that made her scream. Her daughter lying there, covered in and oozing cum. She picked her up and took her home.

Emily would never see her Tangrowth again, but she would never forget how good he made her feel. She would nail almost every guy at her school, trying to replicate the experience but she never even came close. She also tried screwing several pokemon again until an electrifying experience with a tentacruel put her in the hospital. One thing is certain though, she never let a day go by without thinking about her Tangrowth.


	3. F human x Her mother x M Abomasnow

**I decided to combine a few requests here. I hope you enjoy and please review and give me tips on how I can improve my writing or PM me.**

**Warning: Incest**

* * *

Julia was a normal teenage girl. See went to school, did her homework, hung out with friends, and trained pokemon on the weekend. She was also considered very attractive for her age. She had fully developed breasts that bounced when she walked and an as that would make anybody's mouth water. She had the appearance of being a good girl, but she had a naughty side that only her Abomasnow had discovered.

One day she was sitting in her room after getting home from school. She was wearing a sexy tube top and short shorts that hugged her ass like nothing else. She and her abomasnow were making out her bed. Their tongues battling each other. Abomasnow slowly removed Julia's shirt, revealing her tight bra that gave him a huge hard on.

Julia noticed his 13-inch member harden and she decided to give it some attention. She laid abomasnow down and got on top of him in a 69 position. She slowly teased abomasnow's giant cock by gently licking the shaft. Abomasnow didn't have the same concerns. He ripped off her shorts and her bright pink panties, digging his tongue deep into her already soaked pussy.

Julia, attempting to keep pace with abomasnow, started sucking his cock so hard that abomasnow cried out in pure ecstasy. He grabbed her head and started slamming it up and down on his cock. Julia loved it when he played rough with her so this drove her crazy. While Julia was gagging on the giant penis abomasnow shot his hot seed into her throat and she happily swallowed it all.

Now satisfied for the moment, abomasnow directed his attention back to her pleading pussy. He continued to drive his tongue into her vagina. He then slowed, giving more attention to her clit, causing her to moan in intense pleasure.

"Ooh my god, don't stop, don't stop."

He could feel her getting ready to climax so he opened his mouth to try and catch as much as her could. She squirted so hard that her scream echoed throughout the house. Abomasnow caught most of it in his mouth, tasting the sweet juices.

He then lifted her up and placed her on her back. He got up and got ready to enter her.

"Make me your bitch baby" said Julia in anticipation.

Abomasnow dug his dick deep into her vagina, feeling her adjust slowly to his huge size. Julia moaned loudly, she couldn't put into words how much she loved his cock. He started fucking her relentlessly, making her now exposed tits jiggle, exciting him even more, if that was possible.

"Oh my god abomasnow fuck me harder"

He was happy to oblige and started to ram his cock into her hole so hard that they could feel the floor shacking. Right as they were both reaching their climax, Julia's mother opened the door to her room as saw the two of them fucking. Her jaw dropped in awe as she felt a slight tingle in her happy square.

Julia and abomasnow didn't notice she was their until after they had simultaneously came all over each other.

"H-hey mom, h-hows it going?" Julia said, trying to act casual.

"What do you think your doing young lady! How dare you fuck a massive cock like that without my permission! Your not even doing it right!"

Julia's mom walked over to abomasnow and took his cock into her mouth. She started expertly sucking it and fondling his balls at the same time. Abomasnow had zero complaints because he actually thought Julia's mom was kind of hot. She was in her early thirties and she was still extremely hot. She had DD's and a huge ass. She was wearing normal around the house clothes, tight jeans and a shirt that hugged her body very well.

It took no time at all for abomasnow to cum all over julia's mom's face.

"Ok Julia, come over hear and I'll show you how to treat this precious cock the right way"

She removed her clothes and told abomasnow to lay down on the bed. She straddled him and took his entire cock into her vagina in one gulp. She began grinding up and down on his cock, moving her hips in a circular motion. Abomasnow was not used to such an experienced vagina and he was quickly driven over the edge, he really didn't stand a chance.

"Ok Julia, its your turn now. Get up on his cock and do what I just did."

Julia sat on abomasnow and started grinding on the cock, but she was not quite able to take it all in her young pussy. Julia's mom came over and started to suck on Julia's tits, increasing her pleasure even more. Abomasnow felt Julia's walls clenched as she released her fluids all over abomasnows cock, but she did not stop because abomasnow had not ejaculated yet. He grabbed her hips and started slamming her down on his cock.

His cock was smashing into her womb causing her to scream in a mix of pain and ecstasy. He released his hot seed into her, filling her womb. Julia's mom then quickly removed julia and sucked all of the cum out of her and swallowed it.

Abomasnow was not done yet though, he wanted one more round. He grabbed Julia's mom and pulled her down on the bed. He stood up and rammed his cock into her, filling her to her limits. Julia then sat on her moms face, not willing to sit by and watch. The screaming between Julia and her mom filled the room and the house, scaring away any pokemon within about a mile.

Abomasnow was slowly running out of stamina, but he felt his climax coming so he put all his remaining energy into one last thrust.

All three of them simultaneously came, filling probably the entire sinnoh region with one huge scream as their juices were spilled all over each other.

"He's a keeper" said Julia's mom as she licked Julia's cum off her face.


End file.
